Acne is a common condition affecting males and females of all ages. Propionibacterium acnes bacteria on the skin utilize sebum as a nutritional source. The sebum is broken down by the bacteria, subsequently releasing free fatty acids into the pilosebaceous unit causing follicular irritation, inflammation, and rupture. In addition, certain specific P. acnes strains demonstrated to be present in acne subjects may cause more problems than other P. acnes strains.
Many treatment options for acne are available, including lifestyle changes, medications, and medical procedures. However, as acne is still very widespread globally, especially among teenagers, more effective treatments are still needed.